


The Waves

by raiyana



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: the many tales of Maglor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Cycas/bunn said: Randomly scanning through HoME I came across that odd moment when Tolkien decided that Beren wasn’t Beren, but…. Maglor.I think Maglor gets to be in various versions:1) first Feanorian slain2) last Feanorian standing3) BEREN (?!)4) drowned  (nooooooooooooooooooooooooo)5) Owner of a ‘house’ after the War of Wrath where Elrond lives with him.6) Plus of course, the Silmarillion’s Wandering Loose EndHe’s so multitalented!So I wrote this in response.... I swear it was meant to be happy.





	The Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



_You cry for my death, brothers_  
_but it is not my end;_  
_The waves have not taken my life._

_One day, I will weep at your passing_  
_Brothers, where are you,_  
_You have left me here alone…_

_Wait, there, among the trees, walking in light;_  
_a figure moves, and I am enchanted_  
_her gentle feet dance their way into my heart_  
_Oh, Lúthien, Lúthien the fair._  
_Who is this Beren you seek?_

_The Waves, the Waves, they rock so sweetly_  
_the light so far above me glitters_  
_around me, the song of Ulmo gentles the beating heart_  
_Has Ossë come for me at last?_  
_Will you bring me home?_

_A home, I had one, though I scarce remember_  
_With children, who laughed, and ran and played_  
_but the children grew up, and I found myself_  
_Standing on the shore and hearing the waves_

_Calling, Calling, the waves are calling;_  
_speaking with the voices so long gone_  
_as my tears fall, until I cannot distinguish the Sea_  
_from the waves of longing for days of the past_

_Sitting on this rock, I look across the waves_  
_sometimes, I almost hear an answer;_  
_Mother, mother are you there?_  
_Do you wait for me? Hear my song?_  
_Brothers, have you gone where I cannot follow?_

_I am alone_

_I sing_

_The waves, the waves… they are calling me home._


End file.
